The Lost Cat Returns
by hyper-baka4747
Summary: Tomoe is brought back to life by the priest Kazumi. But when Kenshin meets back up with Tomoe will he leave Kaoru and go back to his past wife or stay with Kaoru? I'm bad at summaries...LEMONS
1. Reserected Cat

A/N: Let me start off by saying 'Sorry' for ending my last fic so badly, I was really sick at the time and I just wanted to get it done, so I promise you all now, that I will work harder on this fic and make it good!

Now for the Story!

-;-

Sakura petals fell down slowly as the priest Kazumi walked toward a near by grave with several withered, and dead flowers around it. This startled Kazumi, the graves around theese parts usally were kept better. As she walked closer to the grave, she noticed a sad aura that was around it. _"This woman died a sad death...." _thoughtthe young priestnealing down and pulling away the weeds to be able to read the small tomb stone.

"So your name was Tomoe, eh?" Kazumi said to her self, moving some of her long silky black hair that had fell over her face. "And you were killed while protecting the man you love...?" she asked quietly, she could talk to spirts. A cruel smile curled around Kazumi's pale face. "I could bring you back...I know that this man you speak of is still alive..."

Fifteen minutes later Kazumi started to dig up Tomoe's grave with a small wooden shovel she had retrived from the shrine she worked at. "Don't worry my dear, you'll see your love soon enough."

-;-

Kazumi slowly crept around the walls of the Hitomi shrine, she did not want the others preasts and priestes seeing the lump in her kimono. _"Coast is clear..." _she thought to her self as she quickly ran into the side doors of the shrine where she knew she could find some ingreadants in there. As she slowly walked over to the shelf you chuckled to herself. _"Heh...Kenshin...you think that you can kill my beloved Hitoshi, and **Not** get my revenge?! I will show you, I will show you how much it hurts to see the love of your life get killed right in front of your eyes! Or better yet.." _she thought smirking. _"Having your love kill you..."_

As she found the right stuff she needed, she walked over to a pot with already boiling holy water in it. Smirking more, she slowly added the ingredants while chanting an acient curse. Finally after five minutes she opened the pot and just as she was about to pour Tomoe's ashes in, she heard the door open. Thinking fast, Kazumi shoved the ashes pot back into her kimono.

Katsumoto, the shrine leader slowly walked in and without noticing the potion Kazumi had been making, shut the door. As he left Kazumi heard him mutter, "Could have sworn I heard Kazumi chanting something, maybe she was praying, either that or I'm more crazy than I thought." Kazumi slowly made her way back over and opening the pot, dumped the ashes in.

A sudden sprakling blue light shone over the pot, the sound of Kenshin yelling "TOMOE!!", Tome's little brother thinking _"N-No!!" _and finally Tomoe's voice it's self "I'm...I'm sorry my love...."

Slowly a jet black figure rose from the pot, slowly, Tomoe's naked figure started to come out. Kazumi gasped, than laughed evily. "Ahh... So your Tomoe, huh?" The figure of Tomoe fell onto the floor looking up confused at why the woman knew her name. _"Where am I?" _she thought to herself_ "And why am I naked...?!" _Kazumi bent down next to Tomoe and smiled sweatly. "You don't remember me? I was the one talking to you in the spirt world!" Tomoe blinked. Could she trust this woman? "You seem to have lost your clothes...and you have soot all over you, were you burned by the one you love?"

Tomoe did not know how to respond, "I don't think so...I was killed when I jumped in front of this man who was trying to kill my husband..." a surge of hate ran through Kazumi's bodie. _"How did that monster get a wife?" _she thought. "I don't know why I have soot all over me though..." Tomoe finished "Maybe Kenshin-" "I get it!" Kazumi cut her off. She could not bear to hear that name. Tomoe blinked in shock. "I mean!" Kazumi said putting on her false sweat smile. "Enough about the past...let's get you some clothes, I think I have some stuff you like." she said helping Tome get to her feet. "Than I will show you where Ken...Ke...you know your husband, I'll show you where he lives."

A smile burst across Tomoe's face. "He's still alive?!" she asked. "Of corse... it's only been six months since you died, I bet he'll be glad to see you!" This however was a lie, it had **NOT** been six months since Tomoe died, it had been eleven years, and Kenshin may not be happy to see her, for he had remarried to Kaoru.

-;-

Sweat pourded down Kenshin's face as he ran throughout the dojo, cleaning the floors. "Kaoru, aren't you going to help me?" he asked looking at his wife playing cards with Yahiko. "Maybe after this hand." she said glaring at Yahiko as she thought he was trying to look at her cards. Kenshin fell over. "I've been working for five hours won't you at least help?" Kaoru sighed, set down the cards, and got up. "At least show me what you've done so far so I'll know where to start." Kenshin grabed Kaoru by the hand and led them to their bedroom.

Kaoru felt bad, how could she let the love of her life clean the whole dojo, while she played cards with Yahiko, it was true she had been feeling sick, but still, it wasn't fair to leave poor Kenshin to do all the work. He had enough to try and cope with. _"Gah! I'm such a bad wife..." _Kaoru thought. _"And I was hanging out with Yahiko...I MUST be sick..."_

"Sorry I've been lazy Kenshin, butlatley but I've been kind of sick... I don't know what's wrong with me...Oh wow!!" Kaoru's eyes sparkled as she looked at the sparkly room that was that her and Kenshin's room. "It looks so nice!" she said starting to cling to her husband's arm. Kenshin smiled, "Well I thought it would be nice if it would look extra nice for tonight." Kaoru blushed. It was her and Kenshin's one year anniversery tonight... she blushed even more at the thought of what he had in store for her.

Kenshin pulled Kaoru close, giving her a passionate kiss. Kaoru blushed even harder than before and as she kissed him back she felt his tounge sliding into her mouth. Just as she started to french him back, she felt his hand move slowly into the top fold of her kimono. Kaoru almost gasped as she felt her hand moving in more, moving closer to her left breast. As Kaoru started to pull him closer, she heard a hurt voice call out. "Kenshin!" Kenshin quickly looked over his sholder, he had heard that voice alot before. But not since eleven years ago. There was no mistake that could only be, "T-Tomoe..." Kenshin gasped as he turned to look at her.

-;-

A/N: That's the chapter! I'm home for nine days so if I get enough reveiws I'll update! :) and Gomen it's kind of short...


	2. Foreshadows of terror

**A/N: **Nya, thank you to all the people who reveiwed!! My friend was right, Kenshin readers are so much more nicer! And all your kindness makes me want to update more! I love you all!! T.T

------------

Tears slowly filled the brims of Tomoe's eyes as she looked at Kenshin in total shock. _"H-how...how could he move on so fast....W-why?!" _Tomoe thought before turning on her heals and sprinting away from the room.

Kaoru sat there in total shock. She had heard about Tomoe before...but she was dead... Kaoru was sure of it. _"How..how could she be here...?" _she thought as she looked at Kenshin slowly getting up in a nervous manner.

He turned slowly to Kaoru as if silentlyasking permision to run after her. "Go run after her already." mummbled Kaoru, standing up and giving him a slight push.

Kenshin looked back at his wife one last time. "I'm so sorry my love, but-" Kenshin started, but then not looking back, dashed after Tomoe.

Kaoru fell to her knees as soon as Kenshin turned the corner.

_"Why...why is she here...?" _she thought holding back the tears. She didn't want to be hogging Kenshin, but Tomoe was dead, and she knew at the bottom of her heart if she had never died...Tomoe would still be married to Kenshin, and somehow, she knew she might have a chance of losing him now that she was back.

_"But...I must be strong...for myself and for Kenshin..." _she thought wiping away her tears slowly and getting up. _"No matter...No matter how much it hurts..."_

----------

"Tomoe!!" Kenshin cried. "Please stop! I can explain!". Tomoe stopped tensely, and turning back to Kenshin, couldn't help but startcrying harder.

"Y-you..." she sobbed. "How could you?! So soon? I thought you would move on...but not so...." Tome's knees gave out as she stopped speaking and just sat there angrily.

"Tomoe...I can see why your upset but," Kenshin said walking over to her, and bent down next to her. "I really don't know what your talking about, elven-"

"So it wasn't six months! But still elven months isn't that much!" Tomoe shouted, pulling a knife from her snow white kimono and putting it to Kenshin's neck. "After all we shared....not even a year..." Kenshin looked scared for a second than smiled.

"My dear Tomoe you are simply confused." he said taking her arm and pulling the knife down from this neck. "I don't know who told you wrong, but it has been eleven**years** since you have died, not months....believe me...I waited"

There was a glint of surprise in Tomoe's eyes. _"Can...Can I still trust him...?" _she thought. "How do I really know it's been elven years?" she spat.

Kenshin helped her up and smiled. "Feel free to ask any person who's livedaround these parts for the past year." he replyed. "Now if you'll follow me," he continued taking her by the arm.

"Me and Kaoru can try and help you." Tomoe blushed slightly at his kindness. This **wasn't **the Kenshin she remembered.

"I guess I have no where to go..." she said walking with him back to the dojo.

Just then Kaoru came around the corner with red eyes. "She can stay here if she wants." she said holding back tears.

Tomoe smiled. "Thank you, but I don't want to be any trouble to you." she replyed.

"Oh you're notrouble at all!" smiled Kenshin.

_"Once she see's the other two that live with us she'll understand..." _Kaoru thought sadly.

------------

"I made a really great dinner tonight!" Kaoru said putting the dishes down on the table, smiling. Yahiko and Sano winced.Usually when Kaoru 'made' a speacial dinner, it was putrid and tasteless.

"I think I'm going to do some more training." Yahiko declared getting up and starting for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaoru grumbled, wacking him with her fist.

"OW! You crazy old-" Yahiko started.

"What did you call me?!" Kaoru retorted.

_"I really want someone to explain why Kenshin is married to such a fierce woman... I always knew he was a bit jagged on the edges but she's just..." _Tomoe thought to her self as Kaoru and Yahiko started trying to do kung fu on each other.

Give me your best shot old hag!" Yahiko shouted doing a pitifull high kick.

Bring it on shorty!" Kaoru said trying to hit Yahiko again.

"Umm...I think we should act better as we have a guest." Kenshin wispered in Kaoru's ear.

"Oh! Yes of course!" she said putting on a false smile. "So Yahiko what did you do today?" she asked, sitting down and petting his hair in a motherly way.

"Is this boy your son?" Tomoe asked Kenshin.

"WHAT?!" he burst out blushing. "N-No!! We just take care of him! Me and Kaoru haven't had any kids yet...AND when I say yet I mean we may not err I mean I dunno...Hey Sano wasn't the weather great today?" Kenshin rambled.

"I guess it was alright." Sano said, taking a drink of sake.

"Wasn't that is tenth sake already?" wispered Yahiko to Kaoru.

Kaoru decided to move the conversation into safer waters. "So Tomoe, not to try and sound, err... rude, but who brought you back to life..?"

Tomoe looked at Kaoru. "This nice preistes named Kazumi. I think she too was confused about the time period because she told me it had been only six months since I had died."

Sano, who was now a little drunk from drinking to much sake aske. "So I bet the**old **Kenshin's sex was better than huh...or do you wanna-"

**WACK. **Kaoru had hit him over the head. "Please excuse this man, he's still in the process of getting over a horrible mental disease." said Kaoru, helping Yahiko drag him out of the room.

"I knew you shouldn't have given him sake Kaoru...can't you do anything right?" hissed Yahiko. Kaoru made no comment, but smacked Yahiko with Sano's limp left hand.

"Kenshin?" Tomoe asked as the three left the room and it was just the two of them. "How long have you and Kaoru been married?"

Kenshin blushed. "Err..well it's our one year-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting you on this.." Tomoe choked, cutting him off.

"No, it's ok really, you're welcome here any time Miss. Tomoe!" said Kaoru as shestepped back into the room. "We can just have a nice dinner without **them **ruining it." Kaoru said as she sat back down next to Kenshin.

"Well this is an important night for you both I don't want to..." Tomoe started.

"Oh pleas,e you're no trouble at all!" Kenshin said smiling.

"We've had worse as you cansee, you really won't be any trouble at all!" said Kaoru as she patted Tomoe's sholder.

"Now let's eat!" Kenshin excalimed picking up his chopsticks.

Tomoe looked down at her plate, she was almost sure her food just moved.

--------------

After dinner, Kaoru and Kenshin talked about where Tomoe would sleep.

"Well, I don't know about the training room, it gets a bit cold in there at night, and I don't want her getting cold!" Kaoru said.

"Well do we have any extra rooms?" Kenshin asked his wife.

"Well I know there's my father's old room...She could sleep in there." She said.

Kenshin's face went pale. "Wh-What!?! Don't you think we could all fit in there!?" Kenshin sputtered.

"Oh please, I'll be fine on my own, and besides, it's your aniversery, you need alone time!" Tomoe cut in.

"Well sometimes freaky stuff happens here, I don't want you to get hurt Tomoe." said Kenshin.

Somehow this drove a knifein Kaoru's heart, but after it, she felt sickened with herself, he cared about what happened to the other's...but somehow Tomoe was just, different.

"Why don't I sleep in the one little boy's room?" Tomoe inquired.

"I really don't know why you'd feel safe with him..." muttered Kaoru.

"Didn't you say you taught him Miss Kaoru?" asked Tomoe.

"On second thought, you'd be verysafe with Yahiko!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Well I guess that's that!" Kenshin said getting up. "Kaoru will you show Tomoe where she's sleeping?" Kenshin asked walking towards the door.

"Yes of course!" Kaoru said taking Tomoe by the hand and leading her out the other door.

As the two women walked down the hall way, Tomoe noticed what a huge dojo it reallywas. "Miss Kaoru, did you buy this land?"

Kaoru laughed. "Oh no, this has been my family for quite some time. I'm the last one in my family left, so I have to teach the students. And if me and Kenshin ever have children, they will work here." she explained.

"How nice!" Tomoe said smiling.

"Well here we are." Kaoru said as she opened the door for Tomoe. "Sweet dreams, and if you need anything don't be afriad to wake up Yahiko!"

Tomoe giggled. "Ok ok..and you have fun tonight, ok?" she said winking and closing the door to a very red Kaoru.

-------------

Kaoru walked back to her and Kenshin's room in deep thought. _"Why..Why do I keep having these feelings of jelousy towards Tomoe? I know Kenshin is my husband...but now that she's back is there's a chance that...." _an image of Tomoe and Kenshin kissing burst into Kaoru's mind.

"No! I must not think of that now! Tonight is a speacial night...I can't ruin it with my fears of things that may never happen." she shouted to herself. As she got back to the door to her and Kenshin's room she took a deep breath. _"Remember stupid, **DON'T** mess this up tonight." _

When she first walked into the room she thought Kenshin wasn't there. Than she felt his arms rap around her.

"Is Tomoe alright for the night?" a seductive voiceasked smoothly.Kaoru nodded. "That's good." Kenshin said pulling out some sake from his kimono.

Kaoru blushed. She didn't think it would be right for Kenshin's ex-wife to be sleeping in the same place when her and Kenshin were drunk and having sex.

"Maybe I'll just have a small glass, I'm sort of tired." Kaoru wispered.

Kenshin's face fell a bit. "Well I guess I don't have to force you to do anything." he said regaining his smile and letting her go.

"Well..it**is** an important night..." Kaoru said blushing.

--------------

_Kaoru ran as fast as she could away from her room. She had just seen Kenshin laying dead in the floor. "Help! Some one, please help!!" she shreiked as she turned the corner. Then she found Tomoe. "T-Tomoe!" she choked. "I j-just found K-kenshin d-d-dead!" Tomoe smirked at this. _

_"Why are you smiling?!" Kaoru yelled. "He's dead!". Tomoe slowly pulled a bloody knife out of her kimono. _

_"I know he's dead my dear, I made sure of that." _

_Kaoru slowly backed away. How could she do this to Kenshin? It just didn't make sence._

_Just then an aura seemed to surround Tomoe, she seemed to be forming into some kind of miko. _

_"Who the hell are you!?" Kaoru sobbed. This was too much for her. _

_The new figure did nothing but smile and with a swish of her hand, made the knife into a sword with blood all over it. _

_Kaoru started to run, she knew what was comming, but she didn't want to die. "Please!! No!!" Kaoru wailed as she ran faster and faster. _

_But the woman just seemed to be going even faster. In fact, she was floating. Kaoru looked back to see the face of the woman who was chasing her. She had long black hair, miko kimono, and her face...so pretty..but it didn't look human. Kaoru knew she was dead._

_"Please, ghost miko, or whatever your name is!! Please!! D-Don't kill me!" Kaoru sobbed backing into a corner and shaking. _

_'I have to be strong...' Kaoru thought, still shaking and sobbing. "Forgive me for whatever I have done! Just don't kill me!" She begged._

_"You, the wife of the man who killed Hitoshi! I will never forgive anyone who loves that man!" said the woman before she swung the sword over her head,slicing Kaoru in two._

----------

Kaoru woke with a start as she felt the naked Kenshin roll over in his sleep. She quickly got up and got dressed. _"I know that wasn't an average dream..." _she thought to herself as she pulled up her kimono.

_"Is something trying to tell me something....?"_ the sun was now peaking in threw the door. _"Whatever it was...I think I should keep and eye on Tomoe..she might just be a sick joke being played by someone to get revenge....But who or what would do something so mean to someone so...nice?" _

As Kaoru finished fully dressing, she heard Kenshin waking up.

"Morning sleepy head." she said kneeling down next to him and stroking his hair.

Kenshin smiled. "Sleep well?"

For a moment Kaoru thought about if she should tell himabout her dream, or not."I slept like a baby." smiled Kaoru. "Now why don't you get dressed, and I'll go make breakfast?"

Kenshin yawned. "You know I was wondering if we could do some shopping today, we're almost out of rice." he said sleepily.

Kaoru smiled. "Well I'm sure shopping would do Tomoe some good! She needs some fresh air. After all, being ashes in a pot, under ground for elven years must be hard!"

Kenshin sweat dropped. "Sure...Anyway, why don't you go get breakfast ready and I'll go get Tomoe?" he chuckled.

---------

**A/N: **Well there's the second chapter! I got more in the chapter this time because...well I dunno XD but! My internet keeps dieing on me... .:sigh:. oh well thankyou for all the reveiws! I hope to at least get 100 by the time this is over! But I know it's not gonna happen....

**Beta:** Hey everyone, AngelWingsbaka here! I hope I did ok on fixing the few errors there were. --hides as people throw bombs at her for bad beta-ing-- eep!


	3. Street Side Horror

AN: Nya, I know I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked on the last chapter, but I would like to update anyways, so here is the next chapter, please review if possible!

Kaoru smiled as she saw Kenshin eating the breakfast she had made happily, she was also happy to see that Tomoe looked like she liked it too. It was then that she noticed that she hadn't really started to get to know Tomoe and she want calm between them even if they both loved Kenshin.

"Tomoe..is the food alright? Do you want anything on it?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

"Hmm? Oh! No, no it's perfect Ms. Kaoru, I really like it." Tomoe smiled at Kaoru.

"By the way, would you be interested in comming shopping with me and Kenshin today? We're almost out of rice and I know you proubly want to get out of the house.." Kaoru asked setting her bowl aside and standing up.

"Oh, I would love to!" exclaimed Tomoe as she too set her bowl aside and stood up.

"I think we should leave now, if we want to beat the crowd that usally comes in the afternoon." Kenshin said following the actions of the two women.

"Yes, I think that would be best." Kaoru said starting to walk out of the room and turned back. "Sano and Yahiko have left early by the way...I think they went shopping too so we might meet them there. I'm just going to get my purse, I'll be right back."

As Kaoru walked towards her's and Kenshin's room she began to think over Tomoe, and her living at her house. _"Maybe I'm just jelous, or maybe I'm scared that she'll steal Kenshin back, but whatever the cause...I don't think she should stay here...I let her stay because I thought Kenshin would want her to stay..but that dream I had..I just don't know if I can trust her..." _

As she reached her room she thought over the dream she had, had. It seemed so real to her, she remembered her father once telling her that all dreams had something to tell the person who had had it. And as Karoru grabbed her purse she started to wonder what that dream was trying to tell her.

The sun shone brightly as the two women and kenshin walked up the dirt lane towards the small shops just outside of the dojo. Kenshin was in between the two and noticed some tenshion was hanging in the air. He couldn't help think that Kaoru seemed bitter towards him latley almost as if she was jelous. He had been thinking it over the night before and thought that he would make an effort to show Kaoru that he still loved her.

The trio reached the markets and Tomoe's breath was taken away at how many shops there were.

"Oh my! You two live near so many shops, I never knew you two lived in a high class area!" Tomoe exclaimed almost wanting to run into the nearest kimono shop and buy everything there. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at eachother and sweat droped.

"We aren't..." Kenshin began but Kaoru cut him off

"Well we aren't that rich but we do get by...you know." his wife finished trying to sound modest but still not seem too poor. The married couple's attempts at modesty were not heard by Tomoe as she hurried over to a booth where flowers were being sold.

"Kenshin! Over hear you have to see how pretty theese flowers are!" Tomoe exclaimed as she awed at the purple orquets. Kenshin blinked at her and then left his wife's side. Kaoru felt as if an inner demon in her had awoken as she felt him leave her side to go over to Tomoe's. For that slipt second Kaoru felt as if she wanted to kill Tomoe, to show her that Kenshin was her's and only her's. However, after that second passed she felt sickened with herself. Tomoe only wanted to show Kenshin some flowers, nothing to worry about.

"Kenshin, aren't theese so magical?" Tomoe's dreamy voice came from the side of her husband. An anger mark apeared on the side Kaoru's head.

"That's it..." she hissed. "Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out trying to sound sweet and little girlish. She grabbed his hand and pulled him across the small street over to a fish stand. "Look at theese butiful- fish..heads..?" Kaoru's eye twitched as she noticed she had pulled Kenshin into a tub of fish heads. Kenshin however, didn't seem to mind.

"How did you know theese were my favorite?" the former man slayer cried. "My master used to make theese all the time! I love theese!" Kenshin quickly kissed Kaoru on the cheek. "You know me so well Kaoru!"

"O-of course! I mean why wouldn't I know you like fish heads?" Kaoru laughed nervously as she saw out of the corner of her eye that Tomoe was buy flowers. "Oh...you gave her money?" she asked tilting her head.

"Well, yeah." Kenshin said staring blankly at his wife. "She really wanted the flowers, and she _is _an important house guest so why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"No reason...I don't mind...I just...oh look rice... buy I go some" she muttered not knowing she had not made any scence what so ever as she wondered off to a purfume store. As she entered the shop not knowing she had gone to the wrong store she fought back tears. _"I don't mind that he bought her something...just...flowers...That means he likes her doesn't it? That means..." _Kaoru shook her head and wipped away some tears that she had failed to hold back. She didn't want to think of them being together again. She turned around and thought she should go to the correct store where rice was sold.

Back at the dojo Tomoe and Kenshin had gone out to find a proper bed for Tomoe, leaving Kaoru to greif in scilence. She wept as quietly on the floor keeping as she could so that in case the two had come back they wouldn't hear her. _"What if...What if I loose Kenshin? He's...he's my world..without him I am nothing! I would never find a man that I love more..." _Kaoru looked up at her desk from her spot on the floor up at a music box Kenshin had given her on their wedding day. She slowly got up and walked over to the desk and slowly opened the box. The soft sounding music crept out of the box and filled the room up with it slow calming tune. It calmed Kaoru and regained her trust in Kenshin. "Maybe...he won't leave me..." she wispered to herself as she remember what he had told her when he gave her the music box.

"Don't forget...no matter what happens I promise to always love you...and only you...with all my heart..."

This brought more tears to Kaoru's eyes but not from sadness, but from happiness. She knew Kenshin would never leave her, and she felt stupid for ever thinking so. She turned around with a new confidence and started to step towards the door when Kenshin's voice met her ears.

"So..do you think we should tell her right away...?" came her husbands voice from down the hall.

"No...we should wait...like you said..the shock...it would kill her...we should wait till she's ready." Tomoe's voice came sounding as if it was right next to Kenshin.

"Your right..let's wait till she's really happy..then tell her...maybe she'll take it better?"

"No! When she's sad! That's the best way to go!"

"What ever the outcome...I hope Kaoru ends up happy.."

Kaoru couldn't belive it..her worst fear...had just happened in front of her. she had no choice she had to run..and fast she could..she didn't want to hear the news Tomoe and Kenshin wanted to tell her.A/N: Yeah took me awhile to update but I got grounded for a month and my laptop taken away >.O but I'm glad I got this chapter up, although it's not as long as I would have liked it...eheheh Anyway I'll update later, I leave tomarrow for a week in London with my sister and I'm thinking of a new story so enjoy and PLEASE REVEIW!

Nya, I know I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked on the last chapter, but I would like to update anyways, so here is the next chapter, please review if possible!Yeah took me awhile to update but I got grounded for a month and my laptop taken away >.O but I'm glad I got this chapter up, although it's not as long as I would have liked it...eheheh Anyway I'll update later, I leave tomarrow for a week in London with my sister and I'm thinking of a new story so enjoy and PLEASE REVEIW! 


	4. Red Lights

Ok...so umm I'm not THAT lazy...well ok I am I just kinda forgot about -Gets stuff trown at her- anyways her is what you have been waiting for please review!

-;-

Kaoru got up and dashed towards her closet, ready to throw everything in a bag and run from her so called husband and that good for nothing tramp. She found her favorite bag and started pulling all her clothes into it as fast as she could. She scanned the closet once more and noticed something. Her favorite umbrella was gone.

_"Oy! I loved that thing even if it did have holes in it..no matter now were did I put my extra money?" _

The girl got up and walked over to her desk and was just about to put her journal in her bag (with the etxra money her journal had in it) when she heard the door to her room open.

"Kaoru dear?" Came a voice she knew all too well. She just stood there, what words could she possibly say to him? Where would she start? How she couldn't belive how easily he fell for another woman? Or maybe how would this effect the dojo now under both their names?

She finally thought of a plan. Kaoru tried her best to stay calm and slowly turned around. "I...know what you two are up to..."

Tomoe tilted her head. "Wow! I thought me and Kenshin hid it pretty well you must-"

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore at theese words and burst into tears. "How could you?" she screamed pointing at Kenshin. "How could you without telling me? What would I just one day find out after it was too late?" It took all of her energy not to take the sword from her husband's waist and brake every bone in both their bodies right now.

Kenshin smiled and took a step towards his wife. "Now Kaoru..it was getting old." He giggled a bit and took another step towards her. Kaoru lost it and slapped Kenshin across the face, powered by all the anger inside her it was quite a strong hit.

"Old? OLD? You good for nothing- I should just- I hate you and your little-" Kaoru sputtered over words and tears.

Kenshin slowly stepped back rubbing his cheek where she had hit him. "You know if we knew that old umbrella ment that much to you we wouldn't have thrown it away and bought you a new one.."

Tomoe took three steps back. "Y-yea it's almost the fall and we just thought you would be happier if you didn't have to walk in the rain with a bunch of holes your umbrella..."

Kaoru's heart stopped. They just got her a new umbrella? That was it? Kenshin wasn't going to leave her for his ex-wife? Kaoru's eyes filled with tears again this time from happiness.

"Of course...I guess I just had that old thing too long and um lost it." she gave a weak smile and noticed she still had a bag full of clothes.

Kenshin seemed to notice too. "Umm what are you doing with all your clothes? I thought I just washed them for you.." Kaoru gave a nervous giggle.

"Well kenshin you see I have a very good reason! umm..." She took a second to think. "You missed a few spots on them please be a dear and re-clean them ok?" Kenshin blinked and few times and took the bag from his wife. As he grabbed it from her she felt his hand on her's and her heart melted. He was still her's after all...

Kenshin sighed and left the room muttering about how he was over worked and under paid as Tomoe took it as a safe chance to come near Kaoru.

"If you want I can just leave you alone and I can make dinner for everyone!" The once dead girl said sweetly, handing Kaoru a blue umbrella with flowers on it. "I hope you like it..Kenshin didn't know what you would want so I chose it."

Kaoru held it in her hands and beamed. "Yes! I love it! So pretty..."

Tomoe turned on her heal and left the room to go make dinner. Kaoru fell to her knees and hugged her umbrella.

_"Next time...maybe I should just wait for what they have to say..."_

-;-

The sweet smell of freshly cooked rice met Kaoru's nose as she walked into the kitchen. Everyone already stuffing their faces with Tomoe's food.

"Oh my gawd!" Yahiko cried as though he was in heaven. "This food tastes like it was made by gods!"

Sano chuckled. "Or maybe your just so used to the crap Kaoru makes anything else tastes-" he was cut off by Kaoru comming up behind him and hitting him hard in the back of the head. She took a seat next to Kenshin and grabbed a bowl.

"Thank you once again for making dinner Tomoe.." Kaoru smiled and took the remaining scraps of food. She took a small bite of fish and seacretly agreed with Yahiko and Sano that Tomoe's cooking was far better then her's.

The rest of dinner went well, everybody was happily talking and laughing until right around when Tomoe suddenly fell over. This shocked everyone as she was just laughing at a joke Yahiko had told her. Kenshin gasped and ran over to her, shaking her and calling her name.

Kaoru smacked Yahiko hard on the back of the head. "You twit! You killed her! Now go get some ice maybe we can bring her back to life!" Sano sweat dropped at Kaoru's stupid demands and bent down on the other side of Tomoe and helped Kenshin shake her.

She awoke five minutes later like nothing happened. She quickly opened her eyes and got up. "Why's everyone looking at me?" she asked ask Yahiko burst into the room with a bag of ice. Kenshin put his hand on her forhead.

"You passed out..but you don't seem to have a fever." Tomoe gave a small smirk.

"Thanks..I'll be going to bed now if that's ok..I'm so tired." She stood up and walked to the door, before she heard Kaoru call to her.

"Tomoe! Are you sure your alright? I could call a doctor if you want." Kaoru got up and walked over to the other woman.

Tomoe didn't know why but a sudden surge of hate spread through her body as Kaoru came towards her, as if she would like nothing more then to feel this woman's blood rush through her fingers. "I'm fine thankyou Kaoru..." she quickly opened the door and ran out of the room.

-;-

As Tomoe laid in bed that night she kept trying to recall what had happened when she passed out.

_"Someone was talking to me..it was that miko who brought me back to life..."_

The sudden memory of Kazumi's voice ringing in her head came back to her.

_"He lied to you Tomoe...he never loved you! look how easily he forgot about you!" _

_"He did love me! I died...I want him to be happy! He's happy with Kaoru!" Tomoe tried to tell this voice in her head._

_"You were the one that was supposed to make him happy forever...are you going to let someone else have him Tomoe? Are you that willing to just give it all up?" Kazumi asked her._

_"No- I mean...that was a long time ago! I would be sad if he didn't move on!"_

_"Would you really? You know that's a lie...you wanted him to be unhappy...you wanted him to wait for death so he could be with you again! Don't tell me you don't feel this way..."_

_Tomoe laughed. "Well at first yea...but Kaoru's very nice and-"_

_"Is she really? Can you really like someone who stole your husband away from you? She's the reason he never thinks about you anymore...Hate her."_

_"I'm sure he does think about me sometimes but-"_

_"You know you hate her...You want Kenshin back don't you? You can have him back Tomoe...it would be so easy..."_

_Tomoe gave a moment of thought and said "No they're happy-" she saw a red light flash, for a second she couldn't breath, then just as suddenly as it had come it was gone again. Tomoe felt her point of veiw change. Kazumi was right it was all Kaoru's fault. She had to be killed. _

_"I want you to kill Kaoru tonight Tomoe...you know how much you would like it..."_

_Tomoe agreed. "Yea that stupid girl..she stole my husband!"_

_"Kill her Tomoe...become Kenshin's wife once again..." _

Tomoe suddenly remembered what she had to do. She was being stupid before...that miko was right Kaoru had to be killed and she was going to do it tonight. Tomoe got up and walked over to the desk in Yahiko's room. She was quiet enough not to wake the boy. At last she found what she was looking for, a knife that would be perfect to slit Kaoru's throat to the bone.

-;-

Ok in case some of you didn't get the whole red light part...Tomoe is under a spell by Kazumi! Tomoe is still nice and good and everything so I'm not a Tomoe hater she's just under a spell! Anyways I like this chapter alot...please review the more reviews I get the more I feel like updating!


End file.
